


You & I

by foreveryours_1d



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is a Werewolf, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had a dream, Jackson Isn't A Dick, Werewolf Mates, hunters are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryours_1d/pseuds/foreveryours_1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I basically wrote this after a dream I had on Tuesday night. I changed it up a bit because I didn't like some of the thing's that happened in my dream, also the ending is how I would've liked my dream to have ended, had I not been woken up by my alarm clock for class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You & I

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I wrote to be honest.
> 
> I added something's about the colors of werewolves and shit; but that'll be located in the end notes.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. xx
> 
> PS: I posted this from my iPad; I'll edit it from my computer tomorrow.

Milly always thought she had found her mate in her boyfriend Aaron. Although they hadn't mated; she always figured it was him. He was it for her. That is, until she met Derek Hale's pack. 

 

 

Meeting Derek and his pack had been a blessing for Milly because with them she was able to just let go of everything. She was able to relax and actually have fun. She only had her parents as a pack, no one else, so being with Derek's felt right. Especially when it came to Isaac.

 

When Milly met Isaac she could've sworn the world stopped and from the way Isaac was looking, he felt it too. They just didn't know what it meant. They never told anyone about what they felt when they first met and continued being friends. It was going great, until it all went to shit. 

 

 

They, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, Aaron and Milly, had been kidnapped by Gerard and his minions. It wasn't bad; we were all put in a house together; Gerard didn't even bother restraining us. We were there for a week before everything started changing. 

 

 

Gerard decided he was going to be using us as target practice for the younger hunters, a way for them to figure out what hurt us the most. 

 

 

It always went: Boyd for two days, then Erica for another two days, then Jackson, Isaac, and then Milly. They never picked Aaron, because they knew he wasn't deeply associated with Derek like she was. Anyways that was always the patterned they went with, until they didn't. 

 

 

 

After the first week and a half, we started noticing that he kept picking only Jackson and Isaac for these training practices, and only letting them come in once a day. The pack started to get really worried because it would only be soon that Gerard wouldn't let them come in at all.

 

 

After three days of not sending Jackson or Isaac in, not even once, did Milly finally have enough. 

 

 

She had been feeling antsy since the first night of not seeing her pack brother and her mate. Well shit... Isaac is her mate. And isn't that not a shocker at all. She knew their first meeting meant something, and it meant that she has found her mate. But the more she thought about it, the angrier she got. They had her mate. HOW DARE THEY TAKE HER MATE ?! With that she was out the front door looking for Isaac. 

 

 

When she made it outside, she was almost feral with rage; that Gerard took a step back in fear. _'That's right, he should fear me. He was has my mate.'_ Milly thought. She smirked at him and he kept moving back until he hit a tree.

 

"Where. Are. They."

 

Wow; she's been turning into Derek, no question marks, Stiles would be proud.

 

When Gerard didn't respond, she just huffed and started going towards the right and calling Isaac's name. She did, however, notice that Gerard was looking towards the left side of the house and Milly changed her route and went to the other side. 

 

Once she made it about 15 feet from the house she could feel, like a far away echo, Isaac's panic and Jackson's anger. She kept going until she found Jackson tied to a tree and a kid getting ready to electrocute him. 

 

 

"JACKSON!" She ran towards him, using the kid being startled, and stood between the kid and her pack brother.

 

 

"If you touch another strand in his head, I will do so much more than killing you." Milly snarled at the teenager before her.

 

He was scared shitless, she could smell that much, but he was trying to mask it by being arrogant.

 

 

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Turn me into a werewolf?" The kid laughed.

 

Milly couldn't help her smirk;

 

"Oh sweetie, I'll do something worse than that. Did you know, that my dad works for the government and that our Alpha's father-in-law is the Sheriff of our town? No? Of course you didn't. See, you look like a kid that has ambitions; but you see if you don't release my brother right now, I will make sure my father ruins your life by making you the most wanted kid in America and I will make sure that John, the Sheriff, puts you on the sex offenders list." By the end of her rant, the kid looked sickly pale and practically ran to release Jackson.

 

"Good boy. Now, I would ask you were Isaac is, but I know you won't tell me. Come on Jackson. I need to find Isaac."

 

Milly missed the look of recognition on Jackson's face, since she had already turned around and started heading towards were she could feel Isaac. 

 

 

When she found Isaac, she really wished she could kill everyone. They had him in an ice bath. And that was just-no. She had both of the boys by the throats within seconds.

 

"Now, now. That's no way to treat someone." They were struggling against her claws; and she wanted nothing more that to tear them limb from limb for doing this to her mate.

 

But she couldn't.

 

So she gave them the same speech and the other kid. 

 

"I've said this once, and I'll say it again; my dad works for the government he could make you both the most wanted kids in not only America, but international as well. As for John, the Sheriff, I'm sure he could find a way to make sure neither of you ever go to college and get to play lacrosse. Mark my words, your lives will be fucked forever. You fucked with my pack, you will suffer the consequences." And with that she released them, causing them both to fall to the ground, trying to breathe again.

 

She heared a pained whine and she went crazy. 

 

"Isaac ?! Oh god. Please be okay. Please be okay."

 

She was crying as she rushed to the tub they had him in and hauled him out of it.

 

She just held on to him; now that she had him; she wouldn't let him go. Never. 

 

 

Keeping her strong hold on him, she didn't care that he was a guy and taller than him, right now he was weak and couldn't stand on his own, she went back to the house were Erica and Boyd were waiting for them. When the three of them made it back, she found the biggest blankets she could find and laid down with Isaac on top of her. He was still shaking and she didn't know what to do. She was going crazy. 

 

"He's your mate isn't he?" Jackson asked as he settled behind her and put her head on his lap.

 

"Yeah. He is." Milly said as she continued to soothe Isaac down.

 

Isaac looked up and smiled at her;

 

"You-you-you're my ma-a-te too." He said shivering from the cold, but that smile stayed on his lips.

 

Before Milly could kiss him like she wanted, Boyd and Erica stepped into the room they were in and laid down on either side of Isaac and Milly. They laid there, basking in having all the pack mates safe and sound again. 

 

When Aaron walked in, all that peacefulness went away.

 

"Uh. I take it you found your mate?" He asked, kinda tense.

 

"Uh. Um. Yeah. Yeah I did." Milly said as she stared at Isaac sleeping on her tummy while she played with his hair.

 

"You knew this was going to happen, Aaron. What we had was good; but it was never going to last. We would never be able to fully bond because I'm not your mate and you're not mine. It just wasn't meant to be." She said as she looked him straight in the eye.

 

He acknowledged that what she was saying was true, before he turned around and left. 

 

After that, it was quiet for a while before Erica broke the silence;

 

"When do you think Derek's going to come get us? It's been almost four weeks of being here and we haven't been rescued yet?"

 

As if being summoned, Stiles came into the room with Scott and Allison.

 

"Oh my pups. Are you guys okay?! Isaac?! What happened to Isaac?!" He was pissed; his eyes were a bright red, and he just kept yelling; which cause Milly to shift into her wolf form.

 

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENED?!"

 

He hadn't even noticed that Milly had shifted and was hiding her face in Jackson's stomach; Isaac being with Erica as the shift had moved him off of Milly. 

 

 

"Jesus fuck, Stiles. Calm down! You haven't even noticed the fact that you're scaring Milly that she had to shift! I understand that you're upset; but you're upsetting Isaac and Milly and that's not a good idea; because her shift is not allowing her to move and Isaac needs to be next to her. For fucks sake, Stiles. Milly almost lost her mate and you're keeping her from him."

 

Stiles looked ashamed when he noticed that what Jackson was saying was true.

 

Milly was shaking and he couldn't believe he had done that. He remembers hearing her tell Isaac that she hated when people rose their voices because it usually meant she was going to get hit. And he just fell to the ground next to Jackson and pulled her into his lap, and he felt his heart break when she started whining and trying to get off his lap.

 

He did, however, notice that Isaac was fighting against Erica's hold, sensing his mate's distress and wanting to comfort her. 

 

 

"I'm so sorry Milly. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. These past four weeks have been hell for me. I didn't know you guys where gone and I thought I lost you. And I'm so sorry."

 

Stiles was crying and hadn't noticed that Milly had shifted back to her human self, Jackson draped the blanket over her body, knowing Isaac's fragile state wouldn't appreciate anyone staring at his naked mate. 

 

"Uh, Stiles? I think you may want to release Milly and give her to Isaac before he goes feral." Scott sound a bit confused, as he looked at his pack mate's eyes go from gold to orange back to gold.

 

He's heared stories from Peter and Deaton, but he's never witnessed a wolf go feral before and he wasn't going to allow his pack mate go through that.

 

Stiles was about to say something when he noticed Isaac's eyes and quickly handed Milly over to Isaac and he couldn't help but watch as they held on to each other for dear life. 

 

Before Stiles could get a word out, Derek was rushing into the room eyes blazing red, causing Milly to curl herself into Isaac even more.

 

"Derek, babe. Please stop with the eyes. You're freaking her out; I just got her to shift back after my outburst earlier. I'm sure Isaac isn't in his right mind at the moment and his mate's fear is only making that worse."

 

Derek looked confused, but otherwise did as he was told, and assessed the situation before him. He could see what Stiles meant about Isaac, his eyes were flickering back and forth between his normal gold color to feral orange. 

 

Wait- "Isaac and Milly are mates?"

 

_Since when did this happen? Wasn't she with Aaron; the guy he so desperately wanted her away from because of all the times he's heard Isaac comfort her after bad arguments?_

 

Stiles-and everyone else in the room just sighed-

 

"Yes Derek, Milly and I are mates. We knew since that day we first met, but hadn't acknowledged it yet since we weren't sure what was happening." Isaac responded as he reached for Milly's clothes so she could get dressed. 

 

Once she was dressed, Derek dropped to floor and grabbed both Isaac and Milly into a tight hug,

 

"I'm so happy that you have both found each other. But I'm more than grateful that you're both safe and sound." He whispered into Milly's neck.

 

He lifted his head and looked at the rest of his pack; Boyd, Erica, and Jackson,

 

"I'm glad you're all okay."

 

He gave Isaac and Milly once last squeeze before he got up and joined his mate. 

 

"Come on guys, let's go home." Derek said, leading everyone out of the house. 

 

"Do we have too? I don't want to hear Isaac and Milly going at it while they complete their mating." Jackson grumbled, which turned into a squeak from the slap Stiles gave him to the back of the head;

 

"Behave, Jackson. You know this is important to a werewolf. And you have no room to talk. We had to leave the house, mind you your Alpha and I own the house, for three days when you and Lydia completed your mating. So leave them alone."

 

"Okay." Jackson said, sounding small, as they all buckled up in Derek's truck. 

 

"Can we go home?" Milly asked Isaac, in a quiet voice.

 

"We're going home baby girl, we're finally going home." Isaac whispered into her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she relax into him and let sleep take her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[My Safe Haven](boricua-mami94.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is how I see werewolves and what I think about their eye colors:
> 
>  
> 
> They can all fully shift.
> 
> Eye Colors:  
> An Alpha's Mate eye color will be red as well. It shows that they're equal to each other. The Alpha's are a bit darker, but very unnoticeable.  
> Betas' are gold. What ever. Unoriginal. But eh.  
> A wolf who has gone feral will have orange eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> Forgive me for this stupidity.


End file.
